The Twilight Saga: Heart of Darkness
by MoonChild8789
Summary: A year has passed since the devastating carnage between Alex and Dragan. Shocking truths have destroyed Alex and the others around him. He's failed himself as he realizes his own faults, which causes him to lose his humanity. The others take notice. But more trouble ensues when Carmela, Alex's ex, arrives. Can everyone handle the tension? Better yet, can Alexander forgive himself?
1. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for choosing to read this story. Sorry, but this story has no beta. Of course, I do not own Twilight except the characters I created. This fanfic has dark themes and is rated mature for a reason. Bad or good reviews are accepted. I need some good constructive criticism, so please don't be shy about being honest. **

**Does This Darkness Have A Name?**

**This Cruelty, This Hatred**

**How Did It Find Us? **

**Did It Steal Into Our Lives or **

**Did We Seek It Out And Embraced It?**

**What Happened To Us?**

**That We Now Send Our Children Into The World **

**Like We Send Young Men To War**

**Hoping For Their Safe Return**

**But Knowing Some Will Be Lost Along The Way**

**How Did We Lose Our Way?**

**Consumed By The Shadows**

**Swallowed Whole By The Darkness**

**...Does This Darkness Have A Name?**

**Is It Your Name?**

**Chapter One:**

Darkness has been cast over the lands as the crescent moon ascends to its apex. The mountains and the forest are quiet as the hunted prey hide from their predators. Running around in the dark at high speeds is a mysterious dark figure. The figure is searching for the biggest prey; the biggest kill. His golden eyes are burning brightly through the darkness. He stops and sniffs the air to find them. After a brief moment, a pair of glass eyes are creeping up behind them. It's a mountain lion that is ready to pounce. The dark figure vanishes. Their inhuman speed cuts silently through the wind. The mountain lion can taste its kill. It wants it. It needs it. The craving to rip something alive apart is too intense. That's when the dark figure ambushes the mountain lion and crushes the animal's throat with one of their hands. The dark figure sinks their sharp, white teeth into the animal's throat and feeds wildly on it. The essence from the mountain lion is so good, but they still suffer from mild hunger.

That's when another dark figure with demonic red eyes appear. The vampire is hiding in one of the trees as he chuckles darkly. The laugh is not human. It's pure evil. The golden eyed vampire spins around. The red eyed vampire is gone! They vanished! The golden eyed vampire growls. He turns back around to see the red eyed vampire growl in his face. He is taken down with a hand crushing his throat. It's Ian and Alexander! Ian struggles to get Alex off of him, but Alex keeps him down.

"Get off of me." Ian snarls.

"You're pathetic." Alex says before releasing him.

"Do you always have to do that?" Ian asks while standing back on his feet.

"How long are you going to keep feeding on animals?" Alex answers his questions with another question. Ian refuses to feed because he doesn't want to hurt innocent people. "I told you before that I can teach you how to the thirst for blood...human blood. Animal blood won't do you any good."

"If the Cullens are able to do it then so can I." Ian says.

"Don't come crying when you find yourself all alone in a giant crowd of humans." Alex disappears into the night. Ian sighs heavily with an unneeded breath. He has to remain strong for himself. Alex has helped him through the control when in public. But there's always that little voice in his head that tries to convince him to drain a human. Ian doesn't want to give in to his vampire instincts, so he feeds on animals instead. He'll just have to ask the Cullens on how they were about to successfully push their cravings inside. After all, he's still new to the vampire world.

"Damn." Ian mutters under his breath.

**(….)**

**Hours Later**

**Secluded Cabin**

**Fort Yukon, Alaska**

Ian has arrived to the one story cabin after traveling for several miles throughout the mountains and the woods. He goes inside the cabin. It's kind of roomy with the normal features of a house. Ian goes to the door on the right side of the room. He enters the room to find Alexander sitting near a desk, in the middle of the dark. His demonic red eyes are gleaming brightly. He looks evil and dark. Alex has both of his legs lying on top of the desk while he drinks blood from the tube of a blood bag. The sight of him really creeps Ian out. It's like his beast form is just staring at him like he's his prey.

"The sight of you like this really gives me the chills." Ian tells him.

"How ironic is that?" The rhetorical question is based on the fact that they're cold skinned. Alexander's voice is pure evil and deep. He throws the now empty blood bag on the desk, near his feet. "I'm not going to lie. You really do impress me by suppressing your thirst with animal blood." He says. "I'm sorry for always snapping at you when I try to get you to drink human blood. Looking past that, there's nothing else I can teach you. Besides, you still hate me for turning you into a vampire. If you want, when we go and visit the Cullens, you can stay with them or go nomad. It doesn't matter."

"When are we going to see them?" Ian asks.

"I have to make a few calls in the morning. Mikael should be here in second. We'll leave soon after everything is finished. I'll also call Samara, so she can meet up with us." Alexander says.

"No, it's too dangerous for her." Ian disagrees with the last part.

"It could be last time you'll ever see her again." Alex tells him. He has a point. That's when they hear a loud sound of something slices through the wind. "That's Mikael." Ian, using his vampire speed, goes outside to see Mikael standing in front of the cabin.

"Uh, hey." Ian greets him, not really knowing what to say.

"Ian, right?" Mikael asks. "Where's Alex?"

"He's inside." Ian answers him. Mikael sees his golden eyes.

"Been drinking animal blood, I see. Has Alex been working you too hard?" Mikael asks.

"He's been torturing me a little. I don't really understand how anyone can be near him." Ian admits.

"He's not really the type to let anyone in his heart despite your friend. Don't worry. He'll come around. Besides, I know how you feel. He hasn't been taking it easy on you since you got here, huh?" Mikael says. Ian nods. "Don't worry. Alex's just trying to make you strong enough to survive in our world. Being a vampire is tough, especially because of the Volturi. If don't follow their laws then you die."

"Don't get me wrong. I like all the cool powers like super speed and strength, but it's just the thirst and the immortality that gets me. I miss and love my family and friends. Alex took that away from me. He ruined my life. If he didn't just leave Samara alone and just got in line with his creator, I wouldn't be in this situation. I don't want to be immortal and watch the people I love grow old and die." Ian says.

"See, you're complaining about watching the people 'you love' grow old and die, when you could just simply turn them yourself." Mikael explains, putting a dent in his logic.

"I don't want them to go through this." Ian then says.

"So, you see this as a curse and not a gift?" Mikael questions him.

"Yes, I do." Ian confesses.

"Then I would happily end your pathetic excuse of a life, right now." Alexander is standing tall in the doorway of the cabin. Ian and Mikael immediately gives him their attention. "If you want me to end your life then just ask." Alex charges with blinding speed, smacking one of his hands around Ian's throat before lifting him off the ground with ease. Ian struggles. The death grip on his throat is crushing him despite his unnecessary need to breathe. Mikael just stands there with an eyebrow raised.

"Samara will hate you forever if you kill me." Ian hisses.

"Why bring her into this? I could tell her that you ran away and never returned." Alex has this planned.

"He's had enough, Lexi." Mikael calls him by his nickname.

"She wouldn't believe you." Ian forces out. Alex tries not to laugh while letting him drop onto his feet. Ian rubs the painful sensation around his throat from his maker's death grip.

"Don't count it." Alex saunters back inside the cabin.

"You couldn't help me there?" Ian asks Mikael.

"You pushed his last nerve. You're lucky you're still alive." Mikael explains to him.

The sun soon rise a few hours later. Mikael and Ian have been spending their time playing video games. On the other hand, Alexander has been making his phone calls. He called Carissa and told her to bring Natāliè and Kathryn to Forks. He also called the Cullens and explained that he wanted to come over to settle some debts with them and the pack, soon after. And now, he has to speak with his lawyer in Russia. He needs his lawyer to come to the meeting as well.

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to head to Forks, Washington to meet up with you?" His lawyer says with a solid and deep Russian accent.

"That's correct. I'll pay for everything." Alexander says to him.

"If Dragan realizes that I'm paying you a visit, he will kill me." The lawyer says.

"Trust me, Mr. Grisha, he won't. I'll take care of it. I just want to sign over everything to my sisters. That is all. It will be short and quick. I will pay for your expenses." Alex says. "You're plane ticket has already been paid for. First class. See you there." He hangs up and places his cell phone in his pocket. He leaves the room to address Ian and Mikael. "I need you two to help me with something before we leave." Alex tells them. They pause the game as he removes the rug sitting in the middle of the floor to show a secret door, leading underground. He opens door it to reveal a large underground compartment. The compartment is loaded with money that is perfectly organized. The large sum is unknown. Alex goes back into his room and comes back out with several empty large black duffel bags. "Fill them up."

"Where did you get all of this money?" Ian asks.

"I've lived for seven hundred years. I had to cover my ass somehow." Alex tells him.

"Did you clear the other safe houses?" Mikael asks.

"I had the rest moved. Rochelle and Godric helped with that." Alex says. "Excuse me. I have to make one last phone call." Ian stares at him as he exits the house.

"I need to hunt after this, so I can stay full on the way there." Ian tells him.

**(….)**

**The Loft**

**Seattle, Washington**

Entering the kitchen is Samara. Nothing has really changed except that she's a sophomore now. Samara is checking her updates on all of her social profiles. Coming inside the loft is Cameron. Cameron has some coffee and donuts for him and the girls. Samara turns around and smiles when she sees him. Cameron smiles brightly. "Good morning." He greets her. Carla just rolls her eyes as he sits everything on the kitchen counter. Samara walks over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning." She says back before grabbing a coffee.

"Do you want to go out for lunch today, after class?" Cameron asks her.

"Sure, that would great." Samara says before her cell phone comes alive with her favorite Katy Perry song 'Firework'. Peyton and Carla are coming downstairs. They see Cameron and already know why he's really here. He and Samara have become really close since their last talk. Peyton, Carla, and Kelly still don't trust him because they don't want Samara to get hurt again. But if Samara wants to make the choice to trust him and start a relationship with him again, then so be it.

"Good morning." Peyton greets them both.

"Hey." Samara is so giddy today. She looks down to see Alexander's name on the screen of her phone. Her smile fades instantly. An almost painful sensation of needles strike her heart. Samara takes a breath, leaving the kitchen. She heads upstairs and down the hall to enter her bedroom before answering the call. Accepting to answer the call, she slowly places her phone to her ear. "Alex?" The nervousness in her voice is clearly evident as she waits to hear his voice.

"Hello, Samara. How have you been?" Alexander greets on the other end of the line.

"I thought you were..." Samara begins to say, but stops herself from finishing her sentence.

"I'm just calling because I need you to meet me somewhere in two days. It's important. Ian's going to be there. He really wants to see you." Alex implies. Ian's name has Samara's heart beating almost rapidly and warmly. She's missed him so much. "Besides, this could be the last time you ever see him before we leave again. I only want you to meet me because I want to give you something."

"Is Ian okay?" Samara is concerned about him.

"He's doing him, but he's still stubborn as hell." Alex is honest about his thoughts about Ian.

"How...are you doing?" Samara asks him.

"Meet me at the house near the Olympic Peninsula on 654 East Division Street in Forks. I'll see you there." Alex completely ignores her question about him. The call ends. Samara takes a deep breath. A lot has changed since Alexander had left. Samara thought they had something going. She was beginning to like him and she would be lying to herself if she doesn't admit that she still has some feelings for him. However, Samara is afraid of him for what he is...a bloodthirsty monster. Everything had gone to hell because he was trying to open his heart to her...a human. And now, Samara is trying to bury the past and look forward to the future.

Entering Samara's bedroom is Cameron. He's worried about her and has decided to check on her. "Are you okay? You seem tense." He noticed the tension before she left the kitchen. "Was it work calling?"

"No."Samara says. "I need to take a shower." Cameron goes over to caress her face with both hands.

"If there's something wrong, I'm here for you." He tells her.

"There's nothing wrong." Samara says. She turns around walks into the bathroom. Cameron stands there for a second. He can tell there's something wrong, but he won't push it. He leaves the room while shutting the door behind him.

**(….)**

**Two Days Later**

**The Cullens' Compound**

Alexander has parked his four door black Sedan in the driveway of the compound. He climbs out of the car along with Mikael, Ian, and Mr. Grisha. The trunk is opened as both Ian and Mikael seize two duffel bags in each hand. Carlisle and Esme are there to greet them at the door. Carlisle holds the door open for them while greeting them.

"Hello, guys. How are you?" Carlisle asks.

"Just peachy." Mikael says and Esme chuckles.

"Kathryn, Carissa, and Natāliè are already inside." Carlisle grins. Alex grabs the last two bags before shutting the trunk closed. Mr. Grisha has his brief case in hand. Seeing him, Esme grows curious.

"Who is this?" She asks Alex.

"He's my lawyer, Mr. Grisha. Don't worry. Our secret is safe with him." Alex replies back. "Mr. Grisha, these are my friends and the owner of the house, Carlisle and Esme." He introduces them while walking into the house. Mr. Grisha shakes Esme's hand with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you." Esme smile back before the lawyer shakes Carlisle's hand. "Can we get you anything? Water, orange juice, tea?" She asks their fellow guest.

Minutes later, Mr. Grisha and Alexander are seated at a table in the living room. Natāliè and Kathryn are angry with Alex as they start a heated argument with him. The Cullens, including Jacob, Sam, Quil, Leah, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Jared are present during this meet. Samara still hasn't arrived. The lawyer cannot start the signing anything over until she's present.

"Dragan froze all of your accounts, shut down your nightclubs, and destroyed everything you built in Russia! And now, you're signing over the last of your riches to us and that human! Are you serious?! Really?!" Kathryn is completely furious. Alexander doesn't speak. Instead, he's acting calmly about this whole situation. He checks his cell phone for the time and relaxes while Mr. Grisha sips on his glass of ice cold, refreshing tea with a splash of lemon.

Meanwhile, Carissa is standing behind her brother and sisters. There's something different about Alex that she can sense. There's something inside of him that is growing colder and colder and colder. Only darkness consumes him now. Not light. The light that once connected him to his humanity and the world is fading quickly like ice to heat. It's fighting the darkness, but it's losing. Alexander is resisting his light as if he wants to leave his soul behind. It's like all of his hopes, joys, and happiness are dying. Carissa's eyes are plagued with fear. Edward is staring at her from afar. He reads her thoughts. Her current thoughts scare him and has him thinking as well. If this is true, this could be trouble.

"Do you really believe I don't have a backup plan, little sister? Besides, I need to do this. If I am to die while fighting Dragan, I want to make you three are covered. This business with Samara is of my own. Not yours." Alex is irritated. Suddenly, everyone hears another car pulling up. The others look out of the window to see Samara's car. Alexander, Alice, Carissa, Kathryn, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Rose recognize Samara's scent. "She's here." Samara climbs out of her car and slowly approaches the house. Esme goes to the door with her super speed to greet her. Samara jumps when she sees Esme.

"Hello." Esme welcomes her with her kindness. "You must be Samara. Come inside." Samara cautiously walks inside. She slowly heads up the stairs and into the living room of the house. She's nervous to see the large crowd around the living room area. Samara and Ian's eyes connect. She sharply draws a breath at his very sight. "Ian?" Ian smiles warmly. Samara runs into his arms and embraces him tightly. Ian ignores his strength and accepts the hug from her. He does this carefully because he could accidentally crush her. Samara pulls back. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Alex has been teaching me how to control everything." Ian says to her. "It's been tough, but I've been rolling through the punches." He leans in to whisper. "He's still an dick, though." The Cullens and the pack smile after hearing it. Samara giggles.

"That's...good. You have the same eyes as her." Samara gestures over to Esme.

"He's been feeding on animals rather than human blood." Alex says. "Let's get down to business. I am here to make my amends. Mr. Grisha." He wants to get on with the plan.

"What are you doing?" Samara is very curious about what he's up to.

"I'm making my last will and testament." Alexander tells her.

"Please don't tell me you're making me a part of it." Samara doesn't want to be a part of this.

"I am. Now, please be quiet." Alex asks her nicely. Samara gaps her mouth open at the realization of his plan. "Mr. Grisha, you can start." The human lawyer gets on with it.

Minutes pass on by as Alexander signs over all of his estates and finances to Samara and his sisters. All of his estates include his property in Puerto Rico, Alaska, China, Sicily, Sweden, and Bulgaria. The property he owns in Bulgaria is the home he and his sisters were raised in. This is not easy for anyone. To finish the last will and testament, Mr. Grisha only needs one more thing.

"I need two signatures from two key eye witnesses, who are not the beneficiaries." Mr. Grisha says. The others have not moved. Alex sighs deeply because he wants to get this over with.

"Can somebody please help me here?" He asks. Rosalie rolls her eyes and goes over. Mr. Grisha hands her a pen. Rosalie signs the papers. Alexander does the same after her. "Thank you."

"Congratulations, girls. You will be very rich if Alexander here dies. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Bagatur." Mr. Grisha and Alex shake hands. He turns to Esme. "Thank you for the tea." Esme nods.

"There's an extra bag in the trunk for you. Your plane ticket is in the glove compartment." Alexander hands him the car keys. Mr. Grisha gathers the papers and leaves the house. Soon, after a minute or so, he's gone with the car. On the other hand, Samara is very confused as to why he's doing this. Alex rise from his chair to pull a set of three keys out of his back right pocket. He tosses them to Samara, who catches them. "Those are the keys to my beach house in Bora Bora. You can have it. My will now states that when I do die, you will get a piece of everything I have, including this." He scoops up one of the duffel bags and places it on the table. He opens the bag to reveal a large sum of money inside. "This is over four hundred thousand dollars. The rest of these duffel bags are for the Cullens, the pack, Ian, Mikael, and my sisters. If and when I die, you will gain over twenty five million dollars and half of my estates in several other countries." Alex explains everything that just happened to her.

"Money isn't going to solve what you did." Sam let's him know.

"What are they talking about?" Samara question Alexander.

"I sort of killed two of their pack members in self defense. Long story." Alex smirks.

"So, you're the girl that my brother fell for over a year ago?" Carissa says.

"Excuse me. I'm rude. These are my sisters. This is Kathryn, Carissa, and Natāliè." Alex introduces Samara to them. "This is the first vampire I turned, Mikael. These are the Cullens and this is the pack."

"I-I-I didn't know the Cullens were vampires. I mean they were weird, but I..." Samara cuts herself off. Emmett smiles and raises an eyebrow at what she just said. "I'm sorry." She tells the Cullens.

"It's alright." Alice smiles at her. Samara turns to the pack.

"What are they, vampires?" She asks Alex.

"We're wolves." Paul tells her.

"Not real werewolves. Just shape shifters who can turn into wolves." Alex clearly states.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Kathryn says. "I see why my brother fell in love with you, so recklessly like a dog jumping for joy over bone."

"Watch your words, little sister." Alexander is losing his patience with her.

"Okay, I need to leave." Samara is ready to go.

"Let me escort you out." Alexander zips the duffel bag close while Samara is walking back down the living room stairs and out the door. The two are approaching her BMW while Carissa is watching them from the window. Samara turns around to speak with Alex. She sees the duffel bag.

"I don't want your money or your house." She tries to give him his keys back.

"Just take it. Please." Alex begs her. Samara takes a closer look at his eyes. The red orbs are bright. It's as if he's fighting with his inner beast to stay in control.

"What's happening to you? You seem...different." Samara places her hands on his face.

"I can't tell you." Alex tells her.

"Just answer my questions. What is wrong?" Samara is concerned for him.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." Alex refuses to explain what he's feeling on the inside.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Samara almost yells.

"Just don't. Our business is finished. This is the last time we'll ever see each other ever again. Once I die, you will gain a lot more. The only reason why I am doing this is to make up for my mistakes. I really do hope you'll get life you've always wanted. You deserve so much. But what you and I had is over. You can go and have an ordinary life. You can have children and grandchildren. You can finally find someone who will give you all the love you deserve. Someone who you can grow old with." Alex says. He opens the car door. "Goodbye, Samara." Samara stares at him for a moment before climbing into the car. Alex places the bag in the back seat. Samara shuts the engine on and shifts gears. She backs up, turns the car around, and drives off. She's obviously upset.

Alexander utilizes his superhuman speed to re-enter the house. And as he walks back into the living room, a sharp stinging shot of intense pain erupts within his left cheek. Natāliè has slapped him with her unnatural strength and speed. The sound of her hand connecting with his face echoes throughout the house. "You are an idiot. If you hadn't fell so poorly in love with that human, none of this would be happening. This is all your fault. You are so selfish and reckless as always. You are a disappointment." Natāliè attempts another slap, but Alex stops it by catching her wrist. The skin of her wrist crackles as his eyes become pitch black. The red symbols spill from his eyes and down his cheeks as blackened thorns are imprinted around his face. Alexander's face expresses nothing. Natāliè whimpers as the black thorns are imbedded from her right arm to her face.

"Alex stop!" Alice begs him. Jasper tries to use his ability to simmer down Alexander's emotions. Alex warns him with a demonic warning growl.

"Lexi." Natāliè sobs his name quietly. Alex ignores her and shuts his eyes close.

"I am done hearing the same thing over and over again. Do you think I'm not hurting? I may have been reckless because I wanted to get to know Samara and see if I could find a mate, who could drag me away from the coldness of this retched world. But whenever I try to love someone, they just end up getting hurt. Like you, my sisters, I tried to protect you from Dragan because I knew his true intentions after all those years. I saw that all he ever wanted was our power. We became his property, not his family. I offered you all to leave with me centuries ago, but you decided to stay with him. Godric found me and reminded me how much you needed me, so I went back to protect you all." Alexander opens his eyes. His eyes are still clouded with darkness. "Dragan took our family from us. And now, I hear that he has our own mother because his venom supposedly made her a vampire."

"WHAT?!" Kathryn and Carissa scream in unison. The others are just as shocked.

"Our mother is alive. Natāliè told me when I left here a year ago. I didn't want to say anything because it would have broken you both." Alexander says. "And now, I have to hear the same bogus excuses from everyone about me falling for a human. I vowed myself that if I couldn't love...if I couldn't open up my heart to someone...I will shut that part of myself out. Only the love that I had for you, my sisters, was the very thing that was keeping my darkness tamed. But you three just keep blaming me every single time. You just keep pointing fingers at me."

"Alexander, please." Carissa can sense the sadness in his fading light.

"And with all this blame, I can still sense your loyalty for Dragan. It's pathetic. But what am I supposed to expect? You would rather side with someone else, but ME! Dragan stole everything from us. He took it all! And now, I am trying to make sure your asses are covered, so when I do destroy him and maybe die in the process, you can have everything that I've built! I am done with the three of you. I'm done with people who just judge me, when they're no better. You three can rot in hell." Alex snatches Natāliè by the chin with his other hand and snaps her neck hard enough the leave large cracks in her impenetrable skin. He releases her wrist, letting her limp body fall to the floor. "Stay out of my way." He leaves. Natāliè is beginning to heal fast. She's in shock; awakening from her temporary slumber.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Samara is speaking with her mother over the phone as she enters her bedroom. She sits the bag of money on her bed. Her heart is a little broken, but she's trying to get over it. "No, I haven't attended any of my classes today. I have to make sure the arrangements for the Halloween party is in order." Samara tells her mother, who is not happy that she's skipping her classes today. "I'm sorry, mom."

"I know, but you need to attend your classes." Angela reminds her.

"I know, mom. I'm keeping with grades up. I promise. Carla and Peyton have been helping me. We even scheduled study sessions for the semester." Samara explicates. "By the way, how's dad doing with his new job?" Samara tries to change the subject.

"He's fine. Don't try and change the subject." Angela tells her.

"I'm not trying to change the subject. I haven't seen you guys since last month. I've been booking down on my studies, I've been pulling shifts at work, and on top of that, I'm also an assistant at the school for my history class. I never get to see you, dad, or Kimmy for that matter. Plus, grams and my aunt and my uncle. I know grams is still traumatized because of what happened at her birthday party last year."

"We're all fine, Samara. Kimmy's doing well in school, your dad is doing just fine, I'm doing fine, we're all fine. Just keep paying attention in school." Angela says to her.

"I will." Samara says to her. "I have to go and get ready. Cameron and I have a lunch date."

"I'm surprised that you two are getting so close after what he did." Angela let's her know.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Samara questions her mother.

"I know it's the past, but are you sure you want to get back with him? I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean don't get me wrong. I've known Cameron since he was a baby and I've seen him grow up. But he hurt you, Samara. I don't want see that happen again. Besides, what happened to Alexander?" Angela asks. That name pains her.

"He moved away, mom. It wasn't going to last anyway." Samara says. "I have to go. Bye." She hangs the phone up before her mother can get another word in. Samara tries to breathe in and out to calm herself. She unzips the duffel bag and looks at the money. She didn't want to take it. Since she doesn't really want it, there's only one thing to do with it. "I just found a way to make my Halloween party better and pay for my tuition." Samara zips the bag close and exits the room with a smile.

**(….)**

**Cafe Campagne**

**Downtown Seattle**

Cameron is waiting patiently for Samara's arrival. Samara enters the cafe and looks around to see him sitting at a table. She goes over and on the other side of the table. The conversation with Alexander is still bothering her, but she hides it with her friendly smile and giddy attitude.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." Cameron says.

"I had some business to take care of." Samara says.

"How's the planning for the Halloween party coming up?" Cameron asks her.

"Everything thing is fine. The catering is all set and I have the money for the decorations. Peyton, Carla, and Kelly are going to be sending out the invitations soon. However, I'm thinking about throwing it at another place. And I'm also thinking about throwing a masquerade ball instead." Samara says because it would be so much better.

"Hmm, sounds good?" Cameron admits.

"I'm thinking either the Grand Hyatt or Four Seasons would work." Samara shares her ideas.

"Throwing a masquerade at a hotel, huh?" Cameron flexes his eyebrows twice. Samara laughs.

"You are crazy." She beams. "I just need a place big enough to throw the biggest party ever." They grow quiet for a second or two.

"Are you still thinking...about us?" Cameron asks, which has Samara freezing up. "I know things have been hard for you. Peyton and the others don't trust me. But I want you to know that I will always care for you. I love you. You are the awesome person I have ever met."

"I do to. I just want us to take things slow and not worry about everyone else's opinions." Samara says.

Coming into the cafe is Carissa. She sees Samara and Cameron sitting together and approaches them. The waiter walks up to take their orders, but Carissa addresses Samara first. "Excuse me. I apologize for being rude. Samara may I please speak with you?" Samara is stunned to see one of Alexander's sisters. Cameron notices her red eyes. That's when he remembers about Alexander having the same eyes before. His heart throbs when he comes to the conclusion that Carissa might be a vampire.

"Um...sure." Samara almost squeaks. "Cam can you order me an ice tea with a burger and some fries?" He nods without saying a thing. Samara leaves the cafe with Carissa. Once they're outside, Carissa turns to her because she really needs to say something.

"We need to talk." Carissa says and Samara listens up.

"What is it?" Samara questions her intentions.

"A moment before you came to the house, I could sense something in my brother. Something darker and colder than ever before. And it's growing stronger." Carissa says. "Did he tell you anything about his power while you two talked it out, over a year ago?" She questions because she's curious if Samara knows anything about her brother's true power and what it can do.

"He told me that he has the power of darkness or something." Samara tells her.

"Darkness, yes. You see, his power is actually a curse that was passed down from our mother's bloodline. That pendant around your neck that my brother gave you..." Carissa points at her witch ancestor, Akela's, pendant that Alexander gave Samara. Samara looks down. She forgot that she had it. She touches it as Carissa continues. "Has a lot of power stored within it. It belonged to our ancestor, who was also witch. Her name was Akela."

"He told me about her as well." Samara let's her know.

"Akela was the first host to harness the power of the darkness. It's an evil power that was brought about another ancestor of ours, Nola. She cursed Akela by calling on the dark elements and demonic forces brought forth from hell, because Akela's mother killed her lover. Since Akela's mother was pregnant at the time with her, Nola cursed her with it. This power is not like anything anyone has ever seen. It's eats away at your soul and is destruction and death incarnate." Carissa is trying to explain everything before continuing on about Alexander. "Just moments after you left, Alexander went ham on us. His inner light is beginning to die out. But the moment you touched him, his inner light was becoming bright again. It becomes stronger when it's connected with yours. Do you understand?"

"I'm following." Samara puts the pieces together.

"My brother's darkness is eating what's left of him away. The beast inside of him starting to gain control of him. But when it comes to you, it doesn't. You are the only one who has had a connection with him in over two and a half centuries. You can become his new light." Carissa says.

"But you're his family. Aren't you supposed to be his light?" Samara is confused.

"My sisters and I were. But that all changed today. My brother was right. For centuries, we have always blamed him for everything. We blamed him for trying to take us away from Dragan. We blamed him because he wouldn't always follow Dragan's rules. Despite what Alexander did for our coven and for us, we still saw him as a reckless, selfish, and bloodthirsty monster. All we did was criticize him for his shortcomings. We kept choosing the others over him regardless of his love for us." Carissa says. "And that love for us has died. My sisters and I broke the last piece of his love he had for us because we kept pointing out his flaws, especially for trying to start a relationship with you."

"I..." Samara doesn't know what to say.

"All Alex wanted was to get to know you. He wanted to take things slowly and to see if he could love ever again. My sisters and I didn't believe in him. We sided with everyone who said that he was selfish and stupid. Dragan grew jealous and cautious because he didn't want to lose my brother. To him, my brother, my sisters, and I are too valuable. We're his greatest creations." Carissa reveals. "I just found out today that my mother is still alive. She's being held by him."

"WHAT?!" Samara jaw drops.

"All I'm asking you is to try to help me." Carissa says.

"Alex is not dumb. How do you that I still have feelings for him?" Samara asks her.

"I can see your light. When you two made eye contact earlier, I saw it connect with my brother's. Your aura became very bright, which is strange because it was brighter than any other aura I have ever seen. I guess it's because my brother's light makes yours stronger as well." Carissa tells her this. "And I know my brother still has feelings for you. I can tell. He only let you go to protect you."

"Can you fully explain your ability, please?" Samara asks nicely.

"I have the power to see the light within this world and everything that connects with it, including people. This gives me the power to manipulate energy and track anyone or anything I want to with ease. I can drain people's energy until their dead death except for supernatural creatures like me. It also gives me the power to read auras. And when someone's aura, who is not supernatural, starts to fade, it means that they are near the end. It's how I hunt. I am the opposite of my brother. He is darkness and I am light. However, there are some flaws with this power. It took me centuries to learn how to turn my ability off because my mother didn't finish teaching us. Dragan helped me. His ability gave me the strength to learn how to shut it off." Carissa says. "On top of that, the wolves in the pack who are mated with an imprint, have the most powerful auras; more powerful than the ones who haven't found a true mate." She explains. Carissa sighs heavily from the long, non stop explanation.

"Cool." Samara doesn't know how to follow that. If this thing is true then maybe she can save him. Just when everything was getting back on track, things are already spiraling out of control.

"If you don't want to do it then fine. No pressure. I'll try to find another way to save Alexander." Carissa says. "And I'm sorry for barging in on your date."

"Date?" Samara forgot that she was on a lunch date with Cameron. She face palms herself while thinking to herself for a long beat. "Tell Alex to come by my loft, tonight. I'll talk to him." Carissa nods and turns around to walk away. Samara takes a deep breath to relieve the tension. The thought of Alex and everything Carissa had just said is printed permanently in her mind. This is tough for Samara. Difficult indeed. She just hope that she'll get through this without any trouble.

**(….)**

**The Forest**

**Forks, Washington**

Alexander is roaming around the forest on his own. He stops and tries to think about everything. His love for the people he cares about is broken. He's lost everything. Suddenly, the air changes around him. A new, but familiar scent comes to his sense of smell. "Alex?" Alexander turns to where the voice is coming from, which is behind him. Standing before him is a female vampire. She's absolutely radiant and gorgeous. Her hair is long and golden. Her crimson red eyes radiates as her flawless pale skin gleams in the daylight. The young woman is dressed in a red top with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and red flat shoes. She is very model-like.

"Carmela?" Alexander is confused to why his ex is here. They haven't seen one another for over two hundred years. "How are you here?"

"I got a call from one of Dragan's assistants. They told me you were here." Carmela reveals.

"Dragan's assistants?" Alexander doesn't like the sound of this.

"I've missed you. I know that you're probably still holding a grudge against me, because of what happened between us. But I wanted to see you. I was trying to look for you after you departed. I'd finally found your whereabouts in Russia around 1946, but Sasha and your sisters made me leave. They forced me to leave. I only wanted to apologize to you." Carmela also reveals. This is news because the war was going on around that time. Alex was trying to have some fun by going after Allies and Axis. The wars that have occurred throughout the history of time are like an all you can eat buffet to vampires. That's why they favor them the most. You don't need to hunt when thousands of humans are fighting and killing one another around you.

The sound of something traveling fast, cutting through the wind like a sharp blade. It's a group of vampires and it's obviously the Cullens and Alexander's sisters. Their scents hit both his and Carmela's nostrils like wild fire. Each and every scent is different and pleasant. Coming out from the trees to present themselves are Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Kathryn, and Natāliè. Carissa is still traveling. Rose, Alice, and the others decide to stay. Natāliè dashes forth after Alex. She wants revenge for what Alexander had did. She's no match for him, but she should not be underestimated.

"Bastard!" Before Natāliè can swing, Alex charges and rams his shoulder into her midsection to avoid a fight. She soars all the way back to the others and lands on her ass. Natāliè stands back on her feet and dust herself off. Kathryn stands in front of her to block her way. She sees Carmela and is not happy that she is here. Carmela tries not to pay any attention towards her or Natāliè.

"I thought I'd told you that I was done with you all." Alexander is annoyed by this situation. Kathryn ignores him and folds her arms to her chest.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you submit to your other half?" She questions him rhetorically. There's no way she would abandon him when he needs help. Now that the word is out that he's finally giving in to his gift, everything is about to change. "Carissa told us what she saw inside you."

"We only want to help you, Alex." Jasper says to him.

"Leave it alone." Alex tells Jasper and the others.

"No. I noticed something when those strange symbols starting to pour from your eyes. They're starting to fade. And if that written seal breaks then you will not have control of yourself." Kathryn says. Alex rolls his eyes. Carmela squint her eyes at this very fact. She and Kathryn make eye contact with one another. "What is that old fossil doing here?" Carmela moves a strand of hair away from her face and places her hands on her hips.

"I am here to make peace with your brother." Carmela says.

"You're Carmela?!" Renesmee blurts out.

"I don't care about why you are here. You need to leave before I pop your head off like a champagne cork." Kathryn folds her arms to her chest as Carmela snarls at her. She's ready to fight.

Mixing with this situation is Carmela's coven. Four vampires are walking in the middle of the feud. There's Nicholas with his mate, Caroline, Christian, who is one of them most beautiful male vampires ever seen with long blond hair, flawless pale skin, and ripped muscles. Nicholas and Caroline are a young, mature, and handsome couple like Esme and Carlisle. And last, but not least, Maximilian. Maximilian is definitely a face that Alexander remembers. He's the one who Carmela cheated on him with. Max is very tall, slender and well built with short cropped raven hair. Each and every member of Carmela's coven has the same crimson red eyes as her. They're all so young and vibrant with matching black onyx rings. Each ring has a phoenix symbol imprinted on them, signifying their coven.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Alex remarks with sarcasm. "I'm leaving. I have some business to attend to. Catch ya later." He's about to take off with his vampire speed, but is stopped by Kathryn as soon as he turns around. He and Kathryn are face to face.

"Hold up!" Kathryn places a hand on his right shoulder to stop his movements. "We need to talk this out. I know that you're feeling hurt because of everything that's been going on. It breaks my heart as well to know what that bastard, Dragan, has done to us and to our family. But we must stick together on this. It's the only way we can beat him."

"That still doesn't change anything. Our sibling bond is broken. I am on my own. Besides, I have another new agenda that I'm currently working on. You see, Carmela said that Dragan's 'assistant' told her that I am here. But how? How does Dragan even know that I'm in Forks?" Alexander asks and Kathryn realizes this as well. "He has a spy who's close to me. Somehow, he knew that you and the others were at my house in Barbados." He gives Kathryn a fake smile. "Get out of my way."

"No, we need to work this out together." Kathryn says. Alexander rolls his eyes before violently tossing his sister away like a sack of potatoes. Natāliè runs after him, but Alex spins around to stop her by gripping her throat. His face shows a glimpse of its beast side. His claws and fangs retract. The others in shock. Carmela moves forward while Kathryn stands back on her feet. She's cautious.

"Alex, stop!" Carmela's trying to convince them. "This is not you. I know the real you. You are sweet, kind, and gentle. You're not like the monster inside of you. Why are you doing this?" Alex laughs at her while throwing Natāliè on the ground. His face returns to normal. His claws are gone.

"Tell me. Why are you really in town? Dragan could have bended your mind, so you can distract me and convince me that I should run back to him. That I should forgive him for what he did to my family...so, I can obey him like a dog. What are your real intentions? You've never loved me. You only used me for protection against Dinathora, who made you what you are in the first place. You wanted me to save your sister because of the power I possess...this beast inside me." Alex says.

"I did love you. I still do." Carmela confesses.

"If you ever loved me then why did you spread your legs to Max while we were together?" Alex questions her. Max holds his head down in shame. That's when Alexander zips over to him. He pushes the others away before wrapping his arm around Max's throat and kicks one of his legs out. Max grunts out in pain. "I could easily kill him to prove my point. You don't fool me, Carmela. It's too late for apologies." Alex lets Max go and backs away from him. "I am done with you people."

"Your mind is clouded." Carmela realizes.

"Let's just say that I'm trying a new approach. Why fight it, when I can embrace it?" Alexander grins while his fangs retract. His red eyes take over the sclera.

"What are you going to do?" Carissa reveals herself. Alex looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to do the one thing that will devastate Dragan. I am going to go after the people he cares about...his human descendants." Alexander says, revealing his true plan.

"That's not a good idea, Alex. Dragan will kill everyone if you hurt them." Kathryn says.

"Who are his descendants?" Bella asks.

"After Dragan became a vampire, he swore to protect his human bloodline. Most of them are in Russia. The vampires who resides within Russia are not allowed to touch them. Dragan has been watching over them for over two thousand years." Carissa explains to them all. "If mother is, in fact, still alive then we have to be cautious. He will use her against us."

"There is no us." Alexander clarifies. "I have a backup plan if things go south."

"So, you're just going to kill those innocent people?!" Edward says to Alex. "Your sisters are right. There is something wrong with you."

"This is not our brother. It's that thing inside of him." Carissa says.

"Maybe I can help." Carmela proposes. Alex shares eye contact with her. "You need an anchor."

"No, I don't. I'm need revenge." Alex says.

"All of your life, you had anchors to help you tame the darkest side of you. There's your family, your mother, Sasha, Mikael, your coven...me." Carmela steps forward. Alex laughs at her and walks away.

"Samara wants to see you, tonight." Carissa tells him and her brother stops in his tracks. "She needs to speak with you." Alexander keeps walking. Carmela on the other hand, is bewildered.

"Who's Samara?" She asks.

"That's none of your business." Carissa folds her arms before walking away.

**(….)**

**Late Evening**

**The Loft**

Samara, Peyton, and Carla are watching a horror flick in the dark. They are all set for tonight. They have their popcorn, soda, and other delicious sweet snacks. A sudden knock erupts on there door. Peyton, who is sitting in the middle and holding the bowl of popcorn, jumps wildly. She gets popcorn on both girls. Samara laughs and goes over to answer the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees Alexander standing outside. She composes herself and opens it. They make eye contact.

"Carissa said you wanted to see me." Alex says, which leaves Samara confused.

"Excuse me for a sec. I'll be out in a minute." Samara welcomes him inside. Peyton and Carla turn around and jumps when they see his red eyes gleaming through the darkness.

"Whoa! Red eyes is back." Carla whispers to Peyton. Samara turns on the light.

"Alex?" Peyton and Carla both are surprised to see him.

"Hi." Alex greets them both.

"Samara told us that you left back to Russia." Carla says.

"I'm back...shortly." Alex gazes at Samara, who just walks up the stairs and down the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later, he and Samara are walking through the streets of downtown Seattle. "What did Carissa say to you? It must have been intriguing." Alex steps in front of her. He looks down at his pendant around her neck. He touches it.

"She told me that your 'darkness' is growing stronger." Samara is acting nervous talking about this. Alex grabs her by the arm and drags her into an alleyway. Samara wonders why he's being like this.

"Tell me everything she said." Alex commands her.

"She told me the truth about Akela. She told me that I can be the light to your darkness because of our connection. She told me that you want to take things slow with me. You've grown some feelings for me, but you ended what you were starting because I got hurt and you wanted to protect me." Samara says. "Even though I still have feelings for you, I'm still scared. I'm scared of what you are and what you can do. You kill people and feed on their blood."

"Oh, that's it then. You're scared because I feed on humans." Alex says.

"Why can't you be like the Cullens?" Samara asks him. "They feed on animal blood, which is still kind of gross, but it works doesn't it? Ian is even doing it."

"I'm not them. You see, that's why I'm like this. Everyone's always trying to change me. I don't need that in my life." Alex moves a strand of Samara's hair behind her ear. She shivers from his touch. "I thought I would have more time with you. But everything had to go to hell. My sisters are right about one thing. I have been selfish. I'm angry at myself for thinking I can find my perfect mate. Someone who can complete me. But no. I've been so reckless. This pain is eating me up inside." Alex closes his eyes, trying to keep himself together. "How could I have a relationship with you, when you don't even want to become a vampire?" He asks. "I need to protect you. I should have just left with Dragan on the night I'd met you. Maybe this wouldn't be happening. I have to go."

"Don't leave. Not yet." Samara begs him. She grips his jacket. "I wanted the same thing. I wanted to get to know you more." Alexander takes a deep breath. "If this light thing is real, then let me stay with you. Stay with me and forget about revenge."

"If you're with me, you'll just get hurt or worse. And the revenge part will always be in play." Alex leans in and presses his body into hers. Samara gasps loudly, suppressing a moan. "It's too bad. I won't get to touch you like this or this..." Samara releases a porno-like moan when his tongue and mouth massages her soft, luscious skin. Alex's hands rubs gently on her hips. Every nip, kiss, and lick has Samara struggling to hold back. Alex leans back to look into her eyes. "Or maybe, we can really have our one final goodbye." He proposes to her.

"Stop talking nasty. You can bunk with me, tonight, but no funny stuff." Samara says.

"Vampires don't sleep." Alex states.

"Ever?" Samara's eyes widen.

"Ever. I haven't slept since I turned sixteen and that was in1320." Alex says. Samara just stares at him, dumfounded by the fact that he hasn't slept in seven hundred years.

"Then stay with me. Keep me safe." She says.

"From what?" He asks with a laugh.

"I did just get finished watching four horror flicks. I don't want a man in a hockey mask, holding a chainsaw or a butcher knife, coming after me." Samara says.

"And sleeping with someone who's true form is that of a demonic beast is better?" Alex asks.

"You won't hurt me." Samara knows this.

"You sure?" Alex twists his lips in a smirk.

"Yeah, you won't because I'll kick your ass if you try to." Samara threatens.

"I'm a vampire who can crush you with ease." Alex reminds her.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm human." Samara says. "Now, let's go."

**(….)**

**Minutes Later**

**Samara's Bedroom**

Carla and Peyton are already in bed. They decided to call it a night. Alex is just staring around, closing the door as soon as they enter. Samara takes her jacket off. She takes her jeans off, revealing her red satin panties from Victoria Secret. Alex growls and smiles at the sight. Samara turns around, forgetting that he was in the room. Samara smiles awkwardly.

"Turn around, please." She asks him nicely.

"Do I really have to? Red is my favorite color. Did you buy those for..." Alex begins to say.

"Turn around, perv!" Samara immediately says before he can finish. She motions her right index finger in a circle. Alex sighs with his shoulders low and turns around. Samara finishes getting dressed by reaching into her dresser and grabbing her a pair of red short shorts. "Okay, you can turn around." Alex takes off his jacket and his shoes. Samara climbs under the covers. Alex comes over and slowly gets under the covers with her. He lies down straight. This is weird for the both of them.

"I've never done this before." Alex confesses. Samara looks over to him. "I mean I've slept with many woman, but I've never slept or held one of them in my arms all night without...having sex. I guess this is what Karma's all about. It's ironic really." He says. Samara shuts off her bedroom lamp. She crawls over to him and rests her head on his chest. His chest is really hard, but she's doesn't care.

An hour passes and Samara is finally asleep. Alexander is holding her from behind. His red eyes are terrifying at night. Samara scoots closer to him. She's really exhausted. Alex is bothered by the fact that Carissa convinced that she could be his new light. He really doesn't want to drag Samara into anymore danger than he already has. He can't have her in the mix. She'll just become a liability.

Soon, the morning sun rises and a new day is about to begin. Samara slowly awakens. She rolls over to find out that Alexander's not in bed with her. His jacket and shoes are gone. He's ditched her. Samara just lies back down and sighs. There is only one place she can possibly find him.

**(….)**

**Hours Later**

**The Cullens' Compound**

Samara's BMW pulls up the house. She climbs out of the car and goes over to knock on the front door. Carlisle and Esme beat her to it and opens the door. They silently welcome her inside and leads her up the living room stairs. Alexander is being watched by everyone in the house. Jacob on the other hand, is with the pack and his family on the reservation. Carmela and her coven are still here, even though Kathryn, Carissa, and Natāliè have not be completely nice to her. Samara sees that Alex is still here.

"Why did you leave?" She asks him.

"Do I really have to give you a reason?" Alex answers her question with another. "I tried to leave town after I left, but my sisters and this family hunted me down and blocked my way. They believe that they can fix me, and are trying to persuade me that my plans for getting revenge against the man, who took everything away from my sisters and I, is not a smart one. That just proves how disappointing and useless my sisters are. They're still trying to protect Dragan."

"We are not protecting him. We're trying to keep you safe." Carissa says.

"Dragan is very powerful. He will kill you before you make a move. And if he has mother, he will kill her to just to prove his point." Kathryn says.

"He's keeping his decisions safe." Alice says. "Besides, we're only trying to protect you."

"If I don't make my move now, Dragan will become impatient and will send his entire army after us. His army has over a hundred vampires, who are loyal to him." Alexander's sigh turns into a growl. He stands up. "Focusing his hate on me is the last thing I'll do to protect you all. I must leave."

"You are not going anywhere." Samara puts her foot down.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Carmela asks.

"My name is Samara. I'm...Alex's girlfriend." Samara is entirely not sure how to describe her and Alex's relationship since they'd broke up over a year ago. "Who are you?" Alex chuckles out loud.

"I'm Carmela." Carmela knows that Samara is lying.

"You're the chick Alex was so heartbroken about?" Samara points out.

"I am only here to help Alexander because I care about him." Carmela says.

"I do know that's a total lie. Dragan wouldn't just send you here to care for me. He's doing something sneaky and I'll figure it out." Alex says before turning to Samara. "And you are not supposed to be here. Don't you have some classes to attend at the university?"

"After hearing the fact about a monster that's inside you is controlling you and this pendant around my neck belonging to some kind of super, demon witch, and that your sister think that I could save you because I'm your 'new light', it is going to be very difficult for me to concentrate on anything else." Samara says. Carmela storms out of the house. She's jealous. Max begins to follow until:

"She doesn't want to be followed." Edward tells him. Max stops and turns around. Coming up the stairs and into the room is Jacob. He'd just arrived and is confused about the situation. Renesmee walks up to him to greet him with a smile.

"What's going on? That blood suck...that chick out there is angry." Jacob changes Carmela's name quick because he's now in front of more vampires than he should be. He's not scared, but his pack isn't here. Besides, the Cullens won't let anybody hurt him. Jake sees Alexander and Samara. He laughs at the couple. "Dude, you're still seeing her? Shouldn't you be with someone your own age."

"How ironic." He waves his finger at Renesmee and Jake both. Emmett laughs. "You are the last person to be talking about age." Jacob shuts up real quick. Rose is even smiling. Alex gazes back at Samara. He doesn't want her here. She'll only get hurt.

**(….)**

**The Forest**

Carmela is still upset. She's walking around the forest, trying to figure out a way to get Alexander to trust her again. She stops because she's beginning to get suspicious of her surroundings. Carmela focuses on her senses. There's someone out here with her, but they are completely undetected. Carmela can't smell the unknown watcher's scent.

"Max? Julian? Alex?" She calls.

"Carmela." The female voice is coming from behind her. Carmela turns around to find herself face to face with Helena! Helena is dressed in a purple dress with black high heels and a black leather jacket. She looks gorgeous. Carmela is bewildered. "Don't be afraid. I'm only here on Dragan's orders."

"Who are you?" Carmela steps back.

"I'm Helena...Alexander, Carissa, and Kathryn's mother." Helena greets her.

"You're supposed to be dead." Carmela's eyes are wide in shock.

"I'm very much alive and now, I need you to do something for Dragan." Helena says before snatching Carmela by the throat. Carmela tries to fight it out, but Helena's powers are too strong. THUMP, THUMP! The young vampire's body goes limp. Helena uses her super strength to hold Carmela on her feet. "I know how much you love my son. That is why Dragan and I need you to kill the human. She's a distraction. Dragan has big plans and we need to make sure everything is on point. Kill the girl by any means necessary. And don't worry about the clairvoyant or the mind reader. They won't know anything. Do this and you will be awarded."

"Carmela?" Approaching her is Alex. Esme and Bella are with him. Carmela snaps out of her trance. Helena is not in front of her. It's like she was never here, but she got into her head somehow. Carmela turns to Alex, getting herself back together. She's trying to fight against Helena's influence. Alexander can automatically tell something is wrong with her. But he suggest it's something to do with them.

"I know that you're hurting because of this thing with Samara." He says. "In the beginning, I just wanted to get to know her. But now, I'm trying to get rid of her because I don't want her to get hurt." Carmela tries to get over it. "Let me be honest. Since the day I became a vampire, I have been fighting this darkness inside of me. My family was my light. My sisters and my adoptive family were the only ones, who were keeping this side of me tamed. And now that I know it was Dragan who murdered my family...that he has my mother, and he's taken everything away from my sisters and I, it's been eating me up inside. That is why this light within me is dying. I don't have an anchor anymore."

"Alex." Carmela looks him in the eye. She's cut off before she can say anything.

"No, listen. I understand how much you really care for me. But I'm afraid if I choose you to be in my life, you would hurt me again. You were my first, Carmela. I adored you and a part of me still does. The love that I had for you was the greatest thing I had ever felt. I know that I sound whiny, but I'm telling you the truth." Alex says with his voice breaking. "I'm terrified. I'm scared because I know that whenever I love someone, they just gets hurt in the process. They'll just become a liability, which is why I need you and Samara both to stay out of this. The beast inside me has already won. Dragan has already won. He's broken me in so many ways." This is so hard for him. "I'm broken."

"Then let me pick up the pieces. Just let me in Alex." Carmela tells him. "I'm here for you. I'm afraid for you. I've seen what that monster inside you can do. You can't let it take over you like this."

"This is something you don't understand, Carmela. You'll never know my pain." Alex says.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying, you idiot?!" Carmela questions him. "I never told you the truth about why I wanted your help to destroy my creator. I was so afraid. Dinathora, who made my sister and I vampires, murdered our family as well. We became nothing, but toys to her. She only used us because of our gifts. She used us to lure men and women into our mansion, so we could feast on their blood. I had no control, three thousand years ago. Dinathora threatened to kill us if we ever ran. She took my sister away from me. She became obsessive. Then my sister sided with her. I ran away because I couldn't bare the thought of being a slave to Dinathora anymore."

"That's the truth." Alex says. Carmela goes over and caresses his face with her hands.

"I admit it. I was using you, but I fell for you as well. My sister made her choice to stay with our creator. I wanted to save her. But now, I forgot about her. And that thing with Max was a mistake. I have no excuse for my actions. I'm so sorry." She grabs one of his hands and puts it to her heart. "Be with me, Alex. Please." Alex doesn't know if he can trust her again.

"There's a saying: True love begins when nothing is looked for in return." Alex steps away from her. "In the end, it won't be the same. Even if I gave you another chance and act like everything is perfect between us, the pain will just come back again. I can't trust you anymore, Carmela. And even if I did, you'll just a liability or worse." Alexander turns around and walks away, leaving Carmela heartbroken. Carmela feels as if everything inside has just died.

"Wait!" She zips in front of him and smashes her lips with his. Carmela hesitates when he doesn't kiss back. That's when Alexander pushes back full force, making the kiss more passionate. Their tongues brush against each other, tasting one another sweet nectar. Carmela's arms snake around Alex's neck and shoulders as he holds her close. She doesn't want to let go of the man she loves. Alex presses her close to him. The affection and proximity between them is suffocating. Alex gently bites the female vampire's bottom lip before moving in for one final kiss. He pulls back and steps away. Carmela is dazed from the kiss. "I will love you forever and always." She whispers.

"Go home." Alex walks past her and disappears with his vampire speed.

**(….)**

**The Living Room**

**The Cullens' Compound**

Alexander is walking inside the living room. The others are speaking about Dragan's spy because Alex could be right on the subject. Alex knows that Dragan has more in store for him and his sisters because he doesn't do anything unless he has a backup plan. Carissa on the other hand, disagrees because she should have known if one of them were under Dragan's manipulation by now.

"Maybe Alex is right. Someone is a spy. But it couldn't be someone in our family. We would've known by now. It has to be one of you." Rose points out.

"I would've sensed it by now." Carissa says.

"Maybe because Dragan didn't have to manipulate his spy." Alex says. "Maybe this he or she is acting on their own free will. If it's not my sisters then it comes down to you two." He turns to Mikael and Ian. Ian gulps while Mikael looks down. Edward reads their minds. Ian is acting nervously. Mikael on the other hand, is completely calm. "Let me see your phones."

"It's you." Edward says. Everyone turns to him. "Ian." Their eyes begin to point in Ian's direction. Ian gulps. He's scared. "You decided to spy for Dragan because you're angry with Alex for making you a vampire. You're angry because he got Samara and her mother hurt."

"Oh, my God." Samara gasps loudly at the sudden reveal of the truth. "Ian."

"Dragan said he could help me. He blocked Alice from seeing my decisions. Alex is a monster. He deserves to pay for what he's done." Ian says.

"Dragan cannot be trusted. It wasn't Alex, who hurt me. It was Dragan. He sent his vampires after my mother and I. He was the one who did this to you. If Alexander hadn't turned you, you'd be dead! Are you that dumb? Alex has been trying to help you, but all you do is put the blame on him for saving your life!" Samara says. "I don't even recognize you anymore. You're not the same person that I met a long time ago. The Ian that I know wouldn't be stupid enough to make an alliance with the guy, who tried to kill him." Samara stays quiet because she has nothing else to say. She sees Alexander staring at Ian in silence. His eyes are flashing brighter as if his darkness wants to break out of him and kill Ian. Meanwhile, Bella and Esme come enter the living room. They heard everything.

"He cannot be trusted." Jasper says.

"Leave this house and never come back." Nessie says to Ian. Ian's eyes connect with Samara's.

"You know I'm right. He'll be the death of you." He nods over to Alex then vanishes.

**(….)**

**Night**

**The Loft**

**Seattle, Washington**

Samara and Alexander enter the loft. Samara places her jacket on the living room sofa. She turns her attention to Alex, who is quiet. They have dealt with a lot today. Things are only going to get worse. Deep down inside, there's still a lot that they need to know about one another. This whole thing with Ian, Dragan, Carmela, and Alex's sisters has become a real hassle.

"Thank you for escorting me. After today, I just don't feel safe." Samara says.

"I know what you mean." Alex looks around. "Where are your friends?"

"Peyton is probably with Randy and Carla is probably with the others studying or something." Samara sighs deeply, wanting to go and take a nice hot bath to relieve the stress from her body.

"I need to get going." Alex says.

"No. Are you going to try to escape this time?" Samara asks him.

"The Cullens, Mikael, and my sisters are patrolling the borders tonight. They won't let me leave because of the fact that I'm not myself anymore. I can't fight the darkness within me." Alex puts his hands in his pockets and tries to adjust to this situation. "I have to go."

"Stay here with me." Samara suggests. Alex chuckles before speaking.

"Ian might have acted stupid, but he was right about one thing. I'll be the death of you." He goes over and places a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Samara." Alexander approaches the door to leave the loft. Samara takes a deep breath before storming over to him. She slams the door shut before he can leave.

"You are not leaving just like that." Samara tells him. "I'm putting my foot down."

Alexander rubs the bridge of his nose with a snicker forming deep in his throat. "At first, you're scared of who I am. I don't like to repeat myself. We won't work, so whatever my sister told you was a lie. Now, if you excuse me." Samara blocks the door. "Let me go." Alex reaches for the doorknob, but Samara smacks his hand away. He's amused by her actions. "Let...me...go." Samara still doesn't move.

Alex extends his arms on each side of her. A deep, beastly growl escapes from his throat. Samara shivers, but stands her ground. Their lips are getting closer. Samara makes a move. She presses her lips against his. The coldness of Alexander's lips adds to the smoothness of the kiss. Alexander kisses back. The kiss is full of hunger, demand, fiery and passion. Samara wraps her arms around his neck and holds on. She gives as much back to Alex as what he's giving her.

Alexander moves across the loft, up the stairs, into the hallway, and into Samara's bedroom with superhuman speed. It takes Samara a couple of seconds to realize that she's lying on her bed with Alex on top of her. Alex moves down to run his tongue over the soft, supple skin of her neck, tracing circles as he does so. He nips carefully to make sure he doesn't break the skin. Samara whimpers and moans from the pleasure she's gaining. Her nipples are hard and her core is dripping wet in tight heat. Their arousal is overwhelming. Alex's fingers are rough as his hands run all over her beautiful body, massaging her. He dips his tongue down into her breast. He pulls back. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks with his breath ghosting over her soft, delicious skin.

"I'm a virgin." Samara is nervous.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop." Alex lies his head on her shoulder.

"Don't stop. Don't stop." Samara lifts his head and kisses him again.

"Anything for you." Alex purrs before rolling them over, so she can be on top. He sits up and takes his sweet time stripping her from her clothes, releasing those perfect breast of hers. Her skin is soft, milky, toned, and voluptuous. Alex grips her hips and feels something on the right side. It feels like a long line of calloused skin. He looks behind her to see a scar that vertically stretches from her right hip to her right side. Samara freezes because she's scared of what he might think. Alexander looks her dead in the eyes, when he senses her discomfort. "Don't worry. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Samara gasps loudly when he turns them over with his vampire speed. She giggles at the sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through her. Alex's senses are driving him wild. The sweet smell of her arousal is making him lose it. Samara is right here in front of him and is waiting for him to take what's his. But he doesn't want to hurt her. No. He wants her first time to be gentle. Alex takes off his shirt and hovers over her, claiming her lips again. "I'm going to take care of you. I promise." He breathes.

The kiss deepens. Soon, they are both naked under the covers with Alex on top. Tonight is all about Samara. She shivers from the coldness of his skin. Her arms wrap around his neck bringing them even closer as Alex runs his rough hands all over to feel every inch of her glorious body. Her moans, begs, and groans sound like heaven to him. It's the most beautiful music he's ever heard. "Alex, please. I want you." Samara whispers in his ear. She's barely able to breathe from the intense pleasure that his tongue is giving her.

Alexander descends down her body slowly; taunting her without missing a single pleasure zone, licking circles around her nipples before moving down even more to nip at her creamy hips. His bright red orbs gleam through the darkness. A low, animalistic growl slips from his lips. He purrs when he catches the sight of her entrance dripping with her sweet juices. Never has he seen such a beautiful sight. The way she smells is incredible. He spreads her legs even further and dives in, licking and sucking hard. Samara's breathing almost stops until she releases a loud moan in pure bliss. She bites down her bottom lip almost drawing blood. The feeling of Alex devouring her is unimaginable.

"More." Samara whispers. A warm new sensation pools within Samara's lower stomach along with a tingly feeling surging down her spine like a powerful electrical charge. She can come any second now. The pressure just builds and builds and builds. "Alex." Samara squeaks his name. Her breath trembles when she feels something explode inside of her. It's nothing like she's ever imagined. It feels as if thousands of fireworks and intense zaps are bursting inside of her. Never had Samara felt like this.

Alexander keeps growling and moaning within her, sending wave after wave after wave of perfect harmony inside her. He takes his hand then rubs her clit gently, sending Samara over the edge as he eagerly drinks her juices. Her walls clenches down tightly around his tongue. There are no words for this new form of pleasure. Samara just twitches when Alex massages her thighs and stomach. She tries to regain some oxygen in her lungs. She's tired, but not too tired for what's about to come next.

Alex ascends back on top of her. His beautiful, but terrifying liquid red eyes stare into her crystal blue ones. The expression on his face is full of love and passion. Samara gives him a nod, bringing him down for a sloppy kiss. He rests in between her legs and lines himself to enter her. Slowly and carefully, he slides her until his hardened cock touches her barrier that he has to break through. Samara breaks the kiss, whimpering out of sheer pain. A few tears escape her eyes as Alex kisses them away.

"Ow...ooh...ugh...wait." She pants lowly and he nods.

No matter how painful it seems, Alex waits for Samara to give him the cue. He knows breaking her hymen would be even more painful. She clenches around him and he moans the sexiest moan Samara has ever heard. She buries her face in his neck and nods against him. "I'm so sorry, my love." Then he slides even further, breaking through her internal barrier. Samara screams and cries out. This pains Alex the most because he doesn't want to hurt her. He waits what seems like forever for her to relax her body. He craves for her as if she's his favorite brand of candy. Samara bucks her hips making him slid even deeper into her hot cavern. Her toes curl, nearly cramping.

"Let me be your light." Samara moans. "Take me."

Alexander slides almost completely out before diving back inside her again just a little harder. The feeling of his hardness being drove into Samara makes her heart almost stop. Their moans, pants, grunts, and groans are rhyming in the most wonderful symphony. Her hot, shaven, wet entrance clenches around him with amazing heat. She's so tight as he sets a nice, slow pace.

"Your mine now." Alexander's moan turns into a broken growl.

"I'm yours. I'm yours." Samara moans back.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." Alex rests his forehead on hers.

"I think I have an idea." Samara whispers.

Alex goes faster, licking at her shoulder. The poor bed squeaks loudly as Samara's hips meet every thrust. Alexander wants to make her climax so hard, she will never think of another man ever again. He wants to make sure she knows who she belongs to. He can already sense how close she is. Samara runs her fingers through his hair and grips tightly. The pressure that's building is stronger than the last one. Heat flushes through her gorgeous body, but is cooled down by Alexander's cold skin. Alex angles himself, finding the spot he's searching for. Samara jerks. Her inner walls clinches around him. Suddenly, she comes so hard, her entire body shakes like an earthquake. Her eyes are rolls in the back of the head. The pain from her cramped toes goes unnoticed. "Alex!" She cries out.

"Samara." Alexander is sheathed all the way inside of her to make her orgasm last longer.

"Please." Samara begs for his release. She rocks her hips back and forth onto him, making him moan so loud. She knows he's close. He thrusts into her softly again. Her orgasm still burns within her. Alex shakes. He tilts his head up, knowing his end is near. One, two, three thrust later and he pulls out to cover Samara's core with his seed. Every gush and squirt feels so amazing. Samara feels like she wants to pass out. She's tired. Her eyes feel heavy.

"That was...that was..." Samara hyperventilates. Alexander nuzzles her neck. She jerks from the hypersensitivity. She's completely breathless.

"Mind blowing." Alex finishes, whispering in her ear before brushing his tongue against it. He moves over and drapes an arm around her stomach. He holds her close. "Get some rest." Samara allows herself to finally drift off to sleep. She feels at peace despite the soreness between her legs. Alex smiles warmly, looking down at her. They have finally made love for the first time and it was perfect.


End file.
